One Love
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Freddie leaves for a months to take a life time opportunity. But breaks Sam into a lifeless soul once he leaves. Will she stay like this forever.
1. I leave

CHAPTER ONE: ILEAVE

Sam POV:

He is leaving me, for what seems like forever. The boy with brown eyes that always melts into my eyes. The boy who owns a great smile and smirk in the whole world. I'm really going to miss him, not that I like him or anything, hehe hehe. Ugh, what do I say, do I cry, do I pretend everything is going to be alright when I know it's not. Ugh, think Puckett think.

"Bye Freddie, have fun!" Carly says as he gives Carly a big hug. Just a short phrase and it seems like Carly said everything needed to be said.

"Bye Carls, and don't worry, I'll try to have a lot of fun" Freddie smiles with the greatest smile in the world, not better than his smirk though. I think I mentioned that already, ugh, stop thinking. Yet, then again I never think, HAHA funny I just made a joke about myself. Wait, uh-oh, he is walking towards me!

"I guess this is it." Aw, he is so adorable. Why is Carly looking at us with googly eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." That's all you have to say, what about all the things you planned before, why must you always get lost in his eyes. I never know what to say, once he is near.

We stare for about a minute until, I collapse into his arms, not wanting to let go. I felt all the warmth, and safety in his arms. I held him tight. I told myself I wouldn't cry, but I started to anyway. I guess he realized.

"Aw, Sam don't cry I mean I know you can't live without me, but I'm only going to be gone for 12 months."

He made me laugh, and I playfully hit him on the shoulder "Shut up" I dry up my tears.

"Well, if that's not it what is it?" He asks slightly serious.

"It's just… I going to miss you, so much" I tear again. He pulls me into another hug.

"I'm going to miss you too" I pull my head away.

"Really?" He wipes my eyes.

"Positive listen you have to promise you won't cry when I leave, it's not the Sam I know and I don't want you to start changing yourself ok," I nod "Good, I have to go, now." He says straight into my eyes.

"Ok" He kisses me on the cheek, and then he goes to Carly and kisses her on the cheek, too. Talk about feeling special. He leaves, finally saying he will call us after he gets off the plane.

I walk over to Carly with my head down.

"Aww, poor baby, come here!" Carly says and right now, I don't feel like defending myself from being baby. She pulls me into a hug. And that night, she held me, while I cried. She is the best friend a person could have, and I'm glad I still have her. If she left I don't know what I would.


	2. I leave 2

Chapter Two : I Leave (PART 2)

Freddie POV

I don't know if I can do this, the whole reason for my leaving is to find myself, and take my mind off of Sam. Also, so I can start my career. But seeing Sam hurt that much, I think I will probably call this trip quits.

"Freddie, you can't just get rid your career once it's about to start just for a girl" My mom starts yelling at me, which she doesn't do all the time.

"Mom, I just cant do this to her, not now"

"Freddie"

"And mom, what if she find someone when I'm gone, will I ever have a chance to ask her out."

"Freddie listen…"

"NO Mom you listen, Sam and Carly and Spencer are the only important people in my life besides you. And I don't want to lose them. What if when I came back they would have replaced me with someone else, or….."

"Freddie, listen I get it!"

"You do?"

"Yes, and I don't want that to happen either, but it doesn't matter how far you are, if you were there true friend or something more, they would never ever replace you. But I just don't want to you lose everything for a girl who will be waiting for you the whole time."

"Your probably right, thanks mom, I Love you" I smile up at the second most beautiful person in my life at heart.

" I love you 2, lets go catch the plane"

On the plane all I could think of was Sam and if she was waiting for me, or if she already forgot about me. I will never know, what's going on right now, but I hope she isn't crying, I hate when she cries.


	3. Lifeless

Chapter Three- Lifeless

Carly's POV

For the past 2 months all I would see Sam do is cry. She was a lifeless soul without Freddie. She didn't even hurt Gibby anymore. She wasn't Sam anymore. She was a ghost. I didn't know what to do. I have to get her back to life.

BUT what could I possibly do, I just cant make Freddie appear out of a magical box. OH wait, why didn't I think of it before. Freddie set up this video chat thing so we can chat with him from New York. Oh did, I forget to mention that he went to New York, so he could take this special training to become a professional person who works with technology, I think it's called an engineer.

Let's see if I can fix this thing, uh wait what's this, it's a button saying Carly/Sam push. Uh, simple enough. I push the button, omg its Freddie.

"Hi, Freddie" I say happy I fixed it.

"Took you long enough to remember, listen sorry about that."

"It's ok, so what's up"

"Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"She is not herself anymore, she is lifeless, no energy in her at all, I don't know what to do"

"Well, let me talk to her"

" no not yet because, then she'll go back and pretend everythings ok, until your gone again"

"ok, so what do we do?"

"You just watch her and don't speak"

"OK"

"SAMMMMMMMMMM!" I call from upstairs hoping she would hear me, or at least she didn't leave. A few minutes later. "SAMMMMMMMMM!"

"Yes" She said sitting on the beanbag chair,

"AH you scared me, how did you do that?"

"ELEVATOR." She shrugs.

"Come on ,Sam, liven up"

"What is there to liven up, life is just nowhere for me."

"What could I do to make you feel better"

"I want to see Freddie, tell me he is here."

"OK, he is here"

"Your lying,he can't be here it's only been two months already."

"Sam he is right there"

"Hey, Princess"


	4. Left Out

Chapter Four- Left Out

Carly's POV

"Hey Princess" Such a cute name.

"Freddie" Her face is all happy, and lively, finally Sam was back.

"What's this I here about you crying and being depressed?" Her smile turns into a guilty smirk! She bows her head down. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, and your so childish Sam" I laughed along with Sam, because its so true.

" Yeah, but you love me for that?"

"Very true!" Did Freddie, just admit what I thought he admitted.

"What" Sam, is just as shocked as me, I wonder if they know I'm still here.

"Uh nothing" Aww, he just covered up that he said I love you to her in a way.

"Uhm, I'll just leave you guys to talk" I say I guess they need some time to flirt.

For the past 8 months, Sam was her happy old self, and I was happy for her. I was happy, too.

Mostly everyday me and Sam would talk to Freddie and talk like old days. But then Sam got her own computer and she and Freddie talked at her house without Carly, leaving Carly out of it.

Soon enough after another month past, Freddie had stopped chatting with Sam for a while cause he had to work on something important. She came back to me.

"Hey" Sam came in.

"Uhm, hey" I wipe my tears.

"What's wrong" She asked as soon as she saw.

" I don't know why don't you ask my best friend, oh wait I lost her as a best friend"

"What are you talking about?"

"you and Freddie are best friends, now and I'm just Carly"

"ohh, Carly, listen I didn't know you felt that way, but you misunderstood."

"I wasn't talking to Freddie, I was crying"

"What why, were you crying I thought you were happy."

"Freddie stopped chatting me, last week when I told you, and I though you were a little annoyed by my crying I thought it would be better if I took care of it myself."

"Then why did you tell me you had a laptop at home?"

"I knew if I told you, you would be here every second of the day. I guess I thought leaving you alone would be better."

"Well you were wrong, anyway, no offense but why are you here anyway. Not that I don't want you here"

"Uhm, I got a text from you saying its Icarly."

"I never sent you a text."

"My phone didn't say so?"

"Well, maybe I did, but I think we should set up for Icarly."


	5. Remember

Chapter Five- Remembers

Sam POV

"Hey, maybe we could go to the movies after" I say with happiness, finally I actually forgot about him for a while.

"Yeah, I think I could go for movies" Wait, me and Carly stop moving.

"Did you say that Carly?" I said getting a little jumpy.

"NO" She says and we both turn around. Slowly.

"FR…ENCER, ugh" We both were excited for nothing. And there goes my happiness , down the drain again, and it's only been a week. I sit in a corner and begin my crying.

"Spencer, why did you have to remind her" Carly, said.

DING DONG

"I'll get it" Spencer said. Carly had stopped him.

"No, you've done enough, just go make dinner please?"

"K" Spencer said, feeling guilty.

"Sam I'll be back"

" ok *sniffs* I'll be here"

I look through the peephole

"OMG"i

I opened the door. And it was no other then….


	6. I missed you

Chapter Six- I missed you

Freddie's POV

"She's up there, tearing again"

"Really, again"

"I know, hurry and fix her"

I walk up the Icarly studio. There she is sitting in a corner facing the window . She is so sad, I can't believe it's my fault for this, there is no doubt I'm going to fix this.

I walk in.

"Carly, I don't think that I can do Icarly this week." She says in a weak tone.

"What, you have to?" I know just what she is thinking right now.

She turns around.

"Freddie" She jumps into my arms, for safety.

"I missed you"

"I missed you,2"

"I see you broke your promise" Realizing that she has been crying a lot.

"I wasn't crying I just had an allergic reaction for the sadness."

"Uh-huh, but I never said you were I just said you broke your promise, but since you said I weren't crying assuming I was saying you were crying, I suspect that you were crying."

"Huh" I should have known she wouldn't understand.

"Ugh, you were crying so don't lie"

"Yeah, whatever nub."

"Your getting back to normal"

"Yeah, and"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Oh, and Freddie?"

"Yeah"

She hits me "OW"

"Don't ever leave again."

"I will never, not in a million years"

"GOOD" I smile and she smiles back.

"I have a surprise for you and Carly"

"You do, what is it" She looked so happy , I couldn't wait for her to get her surprise.

"You'll see soon, but I think it's time for Icarly"


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7- Surprise

SAM'S POV

"Well, I guess it's time for the end of the show"

"So why not we…."

The curtains start to open. Carly and I look dumbfounded.

"Uh, Freddie what going on," I asked him with curiosity.

"It's the surprise for you and Carly. A little more of a surprise for you."

"Uhm, ok" I say.

"Shall I go on" Freddie asked me.

"uhm, sure."

LIVE FROM ICARLY JORDIN PRUITT COMING NEXT TIME JONAS BROTHERS

The applause from the button, then Jordin Pruitt came up and said "This is dedicated especially for you Sam"

_OH oh oh ee yeah oh la da da da2x_

_Something bout the way you move,_

_when you move that I love love love_

**Sam starts to smile**

_Something bout the talk_

_when you talk that I cant get enough_

_The way you say it's a beautiful day_

_when the rain come down down down_

**She laughs remembering how she used to stay this all the time**

_And I don't care if we don't go nowhere_

_as long as you around round round_

_No ones gonna break us try,_

_We walking side by side_

_We ride we ride_

_Oh oh oh _

_some say maybe this one,_

_maybe that one _

_never sure on the one the depend on I say you're the right on baby come carry me away_

_oh oh one love one love one love _

_One love that I'm sure of _

_One love, one love, one love_

**I stare at Freddie while he is noticiing**

_That I cant get enough of2x_

_One love that I'm sure of_

_Everytime you look at me and smile like you smile my heart goes boom boom boom_

**He turns his gaze to me I start to smile when staring into his eyes**

_Everytime your not around a minute feels like an empty room_

_And when the music playing, you come and hold me and we sway sway sway_

_And even when wrong, you tell me that I'm right and it's ok ok ok_

_No ones gonna break us try,_

_We walking side by side_

_We ride we ride_

_Oh oh oh _

_some say maybe this one,_

_maybe that one _

_never sure on the one the depend on I say you're the right on baby come carry me away_

_oh oh one love one love one love _

_One love that I'm sure of _

_One love, one love, one love_

"**Thank you" I mouth to him then I turn back**

_That I cant get enough of2x_

_One love that I'm sure of_

_Some get it for the money, some get it for the thing, some play it like a game just because they can_

_I'm many cause I wanna be boy you are made for me, stabbing me, baby you know _

_some say maybe this one,_

_maybe that one _

_never sure on the one the depend on I say you're the right on baby come carry me away_

_oh oh one love one love one love _

_One love that I'm sure of _

_One love, one love, one love 4x_

_One love that I'm sure of_


End file.
